


Erotica After Midnight

by PurplePatchwork



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/PurplePatchwork
Summary: Ivan wants to surprise Alfred with a little BDSM. My gift for the RusAme Exchange 2016.





	

“Alfred~” a sing-song voice whispered into his ear, its sultry tones slowly pulling him from the embrace of a warm and comfortable sleep. Reality turned out to be a stark contrast to the relaxing fiction of his dreams, as it found him stripped of every last piece of clothing, wrists and ankles bound as he lay spread-eagle on his bed, legs held apart by a spreader bar.

“What the- the fuck’s going on?!” Alfred snapped, a package of instant adrenaline being heated up in his veins. This was most definitely _not_ how he had begun taking a nap, perhaps several hours ago. He was absolutely sure he would have noticed something like this happening before he fell asleep.

Soft, musical laughter called his attention, head snapping from side to side, the blond craning his neck in an attempt to look at the man standing just outside his peripheral vision. “Ivan, I know it’s you! Why the hell am I tied up like this?!”

The Russian took a step forward, all smug little smirks and hooded eyes as he hungrily gazed upon his prey. Alfred felt the instinctive need to cover up, squeeze his legs together, but his confines kept him from doing as he pleased. A blush tainting his faintly freckled cheeks, his electric blue eyes bore themselves into Ivan’s, demanding an explanation, hiding the nervous anxiety fluttering in his stomach. He refused to act the virginal prude just because he had been caught off-guard- although for Ivan, this probably didn’t come so much as a surprise as to Alfred.

As Ivan came to stand at the foot of the bed, the most perfect angle to get a proper view at his American sweetheart, Alfred couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement. He recognized that gaze, pink tongue slowly wetting thin lips bringing forth a sense of familiarity. He and Ivan hadn’t been _intimate_ for too long yet, but they _had_ become thoroughly acquainted under the sheets. Perhaps… Ivan deemed them ready to try something new? Which, of course, didn’t mean Alfred was just going to happily play along.

“I’m talking to _you_ , Braginsky!” Alfred growled defiantly, kicking up his leg as far as the bindings allowed him, Ivan laughing softly in response. His hand grabbed Alfred’s foot before it could fall back to the mattress, body lowering itself until lips were softly grazing the skin, the Russian leering up at the foot’s owner as teasing feather-light kisses were placed to his toes.

Alfred swallowed, something twitching in his gut at the ticklish sensation. It seemed Ivan would rather show than tell. Alfred on the other hand, preferred the vocal approach.

“O-okay, I think I know what you wanna do, but I gotta tell you I never said (waah!)-“ Ivan began placing open-mouthed kisses along his leg, hand travelling up to support the limb as his lips followed, “I-I don’t like it when you come at me outta nowhere, you gotta at least give me like, a warning signal or IVAN!” Hand now sliding easily along his inner thigh, coming dangerously close to his crotch before slipping under to cup his lover’s right cheek, left Alfred with an odd speechlessness as he felt a single twitch of want, like a short and quick shockwave starting up a fire in his gut. Taken by surprise or not, Alfred couldn’t possibly deny that Ivan looked dead-sexy, and what he was doing was very arousing. Not quite horny yet, he wasn’t growing hard, but if the other kept this up there would be some changes very soon.

Ivan paused to smile up at him, knowing mien tingling up and down Alfred’s spine. “Ah, but are _you_ not the one who is always talking about surprises? Surprise parties, surprise gifts, surprise dates…” Hand starting to massage the butt cheek made Alfred yelp in a high-pitched manner, the sound startling him more than the other. Ivan’s smile grew, catlike, as if he was about to burst into a content purr. “Surprise sex.” He put extra stress on the word, pronouncing it in that heavy foreigner’s tongue Ivan _knew_ his lover adored, found sensual even.

“I mean…” Alfred swallowed again when Ivan put his free hand on top of Alfred’s length, leisurely stroking, waiting for the organ to spring to life, as if he had all the time in the world.

“Here is what I propose.” A single kiss to a sensitive thigh. “I will do all the work… You just have to let it happen.”

“All the work?” Alfred asked, vaguely distracted by more pressing needs, feet lightly moving left and right as the fire began growing higher, hot tongues licking at his muscles, relaxing, tensing, arousal rising. Focusing for a moment, he looked Ivan in the eye again, gazing down his naked body. “What are you planning that’s… that’s any different from what we always do?” Besides tying him up in his sleep, that is.

Ivan’s grin now showed teeth, the image of a perfect predator, something Alfred should fear but desired instead. “You always say how you like it rough. I want to see how much you can take.”

In any other situation, those words would have sounded to Alfred like a threat, a big warning sign flashing in neon letters, DO NOT ENGAGE. Instead, Alfred found his eyes widening, another erotic twitch making him stiffen further. His eyelids dropped, for a moment stone-cold serious.

“Show me what you got.”

Those were the last coherent words to leave Alfred’s mouth, at least for a while. The moment he had uttered that single sentence, he suddenly found his lips covered by another pair, the Russian having surged up to kiss him as his body loomed over his captive’s, pressing down, making sure no escape was possible.

Alfred’s eyes were scrunched shut as he responded, unable to lean into the touch but not wanting to remain passive either. His breath hitched as one of Ivan’s hands wandered down his chest, pausing to pinch a nipple between two fingers and gently roll it around, the nub hardening under that touch.

Ivan made use of the other opening his mouth to slip his tongue inside, forcefully exploring sensitive heat, humming against plush lips. The second he could feel a moan bubble from deep within his captive’s throat, he exited, taking hold of Alfred’s lower lip and giving a sharp nip. Alfred’s moan of encouragement turned into a yelp of pain at the sudden sting, salty cupper filling his mouth. Ivan’s eyes were parted ever so slightly as he languidly suckled at the cut, gaze the epitome of erotica.

“Ow,” Alfred sulked, though he couldn’t deny his heightened alertness helped further exciting him. He was forced to look down at his bare self as Ivan left a trail of hot kisses along his neck, chest, stomach, seemingly following a straight line to the place where Alfred wanted, _needed_ him most.

Ivan’s hands grabbed Alfred’s legs and spread them as far apart as comfort allowed him, hands beginning to rub enticing circles into the sensitive skin of his thighs while mouth travelled further south. The ashen blond took his time marking Alfred up, creating soft bite marks and hickeys in the plump flesh around Alfred’s navel. Alfred swallowed harshly as the sensation of waning hurt was combined with the hot wetness of a tongue soothing every sting, thighs tingling as they warmed up under those skilled hands. Where he had been flaccid before, he soon was rock-hard.

“Ivan,” he moaned, trying to push himself up in a silent request, but Ivan’s strong hands and the bondages keeping him down. His heart jumped when Ivan suddenly came up to his face again, having stopped all previous activity. In his hands he held a blindfold, which he sweetly presented to his lover.

“You are in safe hands,” he reminded him, waiting for Alfred to give an unsteady nod before putting the cloth on, soon leaving Alfred in suspense at what was to come next.

For a moment he felt nothing; nothing but the rapid beating of his heart and still tingling erection. Next moment, he was reduced to a moaning mess- not because of the sudden sensation of a lubed-up finger circling his entrance, but the hot mouth covering his length. Ivan gave him no time to adjust, moving at a much faster pace now (perhaps he was getting slightly more impatient himself)- within seconds, Alfred could feel that devilish mouth engulf him, nose touching his lower stomach, erection thumping as he felt every little twitch or swallow. Alfred could still feel that finger slipping in, but he was squirming far too hard from that delicious pleasure to mind.

“ _God_ ,” he breathed, seeing small sparks of electricity in the darkness covering his eyes as Ivan slipped off before immediately going back down, soon setting up a rhythm that had Alfred’s hips rocking up in time with Ivan’s descent, his crotch feeling all warm and gooey, like molten lava. He could feel his muscles straining against the bindings as he arched his back, hands clenched to fists as the pleasure mounted.

With a soft whine he fell back down when Ivan suddenly pulled off again, but the sound was cut off when he felt something prodding at his mouth.

“Open,” Ivan demanded, and somehow his roughened tone made Alfred eager to obey. Parting his lips, he found something thick jammed between his teeth- a leather belt, he guessed. It felt sandy against his tongue, but made the anticipation grow- what was Ivan’s next move?

Further prepare him, it seemed, as his erection was temporarily neglected to add a second finger, and soon a third, stretching, prodding, curling into his inner walls. Alfred continued squirming, no longer able to plead for Ivan to return his previous activities. He tried conveying the need by thrusting up, but soon found himself helplessly biting down into the belt as this earned him an open-handed slap to his thigh; he knew there would be a handprint visible tomorrow. Ivan was being especially rough with him tonight, but Alfred guessed that was the point (and a big part of him loved it, a part which existence he had only been vaguely aware of).

Fingers stroking along a particularly sensitive spot, Alfred’s breathing sped up as his body reacted, muscles spasming uncontrollable. He heard Ivan’s victorious chuckle as that spot was abused for a little while longer, Ivan stretching his fingers and continuing to poke, thrust almost, against his prostate. Alfred’s moans were muffled as he bit down fiercely on the belt, waning erection dripping with desire. The hotness was starting to become outnumbered by a warm liquid feeling, the sensation of melting, still his every fibre continued to stand taut, stressed with anticipation.

He made a noise of distress when Ivan cut off his actions once again, not even caring if that would get him spanked- he simply _needed_ to be filled down there, needed constant stimulation of his most erogenous zones.

“Patience, _lapushka_ ,” Ivan purred, and Alfred was startled when something new prodded at his entrance, Ivan giving him no time at all to get used to it as a vibrator was shoved all the way in. His prey nearly choked on his spit, Alfred gagging for a moment while Ivan set the vibrator at a medium position, not too little, not too much teasing, as Alfred was starting to grow frustrated (visible by the angry red of his flustered salutation).

Alfred worked on evening out his breath once again while Ivan prepared his next “toy”, whatever it may be. A shriek much like that of a banshee filled the room when something icy cold was suddenly pressed against a hardened nipple. He hollered and cursed against his gag, Ivan rubbing languid circles around the nub. Then when he moved the ice cube to the other, he put his mouth to the first to give it a comforting suckle, apologizing for the torture it had been put through. Alfred continued fighting against the almost painful sensation of wet cold against hot skin, soon reduced to a panting and bucking mess, what with the vibrator still working inside him at a steady pace.

He made another noise, like a sulky warning, Ivan giving his cock a few strokes as a means of atonement for his crime. He slid the melting ice cube down Alfred’s chest to his stomach, hot tongue following right behind to lap up the trail of water it left behind. Alfred moaned, pleasure reaching a new high, though he still hadn’t seen the summit of that mountain. He focussed on the assault on his senses; a dull and constant buzzing inside him, sending delicious vibrations up his inner walls and straight through his veins, shooting up and down his body like a heartbeat. The ice, alarming at first, making him shiver when that strong wet muscle worked around his sensitive skin, dipped into his navel, paid extra attention to the flesh right above his abdomen, ticklish in all the right ways.

When the ice had melted fully and Ivan had given his last lick, taking a moment to watch the constant tremble of Alfred’s skin beneath his hands, that lean body flushed and sweaty and hard wherever it could be, he took out the last toy and moved up to Alfred’s face once again. Alfred gasped for breath when the belt was removed, never having thought he’d rejoice in tasting his own saliva, still a hint of copper from the cut Ivan had made in his lip. Next, his lover held something to his lips, something round.

“Try and guess what it is,” the Russian cooed, poking at his mouth until Alfred got the clue and slipped out his tongue, lapping around and into the ring, licking along its ragged edges. Now that he had finally regained his ability to create noise, he used it to his full ability, moaning as he licked, simulating something he could be doing to Ivan right then and there. He laughed when his plan worked; almost immediately the ring (cock ring, he understood) was replaced by hungry lips, invasive tongue struggling for dominance with his own.

“You are incorrigible,” Ivan growled, hot breath ghosting along Alfred’s face.

“Leave the belt off,” Alfred pleaded, and another demanding kiss meant victory. He still couldn’t see what was happening, but at least he could let out his voice.

Hearing the sounds of clothes being unzipped and undone, he waited impatiently for Ivan’s next move. The drum of the vibrator was making his bones melt, but it simply wasn’t enough; he wanted more, ever more, and he knew Ivan could give it to him.

“I am putting it on now,” Ivan said, and Alfred knew he was referring to the ring; when he didn’t feel it being put on his own persona, he shivered needily, trying to imagine Ivan putting it on himself- oh, what it would do to him, engorge his erection, and how _good_ it would feel to be filled by that…

He didn’t need to imagine anymore, as Ivan came to hang over his face, erection in hand, an appetizer for what was to come. “Open,” he demanded roughly, and it was that accented voice that made Alfred understand how much Ivan needed him too, how painfully hard he must be right now, and the mere thought of a horny Ivan made his own erection twitch, more precum trickling down the shaft.

Obediently parting his lips, he moaned again as only the tip was pushed inside, moving his tongue up and down along the slit, teasing. Ivan growled again, thrusting his hips forward, taking Alfred by surprise. He kept his jaw wide apart as he felt Ivan’s cock enter his mouth, and he damn near lost it when imagining that same dick being shoved inside of him. Moaning around his erection, sending delicious vibrations up and down the shaft, knowing he was driving Ivan crazy, it came as no surprise when the length was once again removed.

Alfred gasped when he was spanked again for this, one tap against his cheek, and then in what seemed like a fluid motion his confines were temporarily removed, his pleasure-weakened body rolled over, dripping penis now pressing into the mattress, and he was tied up again by the wrist, this time on his knees, legs still spread with the spreader bar. Ivan gave his butt several harsh slaps, the force of which made Alfred cry out and his body rock forward against the bed, before hands gently massaged the cheeks, spreading them apart. The vibrator was removed, and finally, _finally_ , Alfred felt his lover line himself up.

Not waiting for the other to finish, Alfred pushed back, penetrating himself on Ivan’s dick, unable to hold out any longer. Hearing Ivan moan possessively behind him was the only warning before the gap between them was closed with one fierce thrust, balls smashing into his raised ass and skin smacking together. Alfred balled his tied hands to fists, the best he could do with them, shouting praise into a pillow. Ivan felt so thick and heavily, rubbing against and into him, erection even bigger with the cock ring on. Hands held onto his hips with such force the bones were nearly crushed to pulp, and Alfred _loved_ it.

Ivan pulled out until only the tip remained, then slammed himself forward again, again, _again_ , Alfred burying his face into the pillow to muffle his screams of pure pleasure, completely ignoring any hint of pain he might have felt. _God_ , if this was what heaven felt like, he was ready to die. An eternity of Ivan, divine huge-shaped Ivan, fucking him into the mattress without any restraint? It was pure and utter bliss, complete rapture.

The place where his penis lay against his stomach was damp by the hot beads of precum constantly dripping from the head of his dick, and the smell of sex permeated the air, filling and only further arousing both partners.

“You are mine. _Moy_ ,” Ivan said sharply, accentuating the feral reminder by twisting a hand beneath Alfred’s body and the mattress and giving his length a squeeze.

Alfred let out a weak cry in retaliation, _You are mine as well_ , unable to do much more than screech hoarse obscenities. And then when Ivan began pumping his member, feeling like a hot pole of pure lava, over-stimulated to the brink of exhaustion, he lost it completely.

Alfred cried out Ivan’s name, Ivan, who was still fucking him in the ass at a murderous pace, as he spilled himself into his relentlessly moving hand. Ivan kept stroking him through his completion, Alfred’s back being lifted up by the mere force of his orgasm, its intensity making his eyes flutter shut, drool slip out of his mouth, every muscle of his legs clamping up and his toes curling. The moment he collapsed and felt himself slowly slip into unconsciousness, Ivan was lovingly stroking his hair, then grabbing his hips to continue towards his own ejaculation, of which Alfred would have no memory.

* * *

When Alfred woke up, the first thing he felt was pain. In his wrists and legs, strained muscles and ass, a dusty taste in his mouth. Smacking his lips, he blinked his eyes open, finding the room dark and warm- it was already night (or night still?) Luckily there was no stickiness on or in him; Ivan must have cleaned him after finishing up.

Then he became aware of a pair of arms lovingly cradling him, sprawled across his chest and stomach, pushing him against the body lying right behind him. “Ivan?” he asked in a thin voice, and the body stirred.

Without saying a word, Ivan began placing kisses all over his skin- back first, as that was closest. Each shoulder, following the curve of his spine, a hand was grabbed to place a tender peck to its palm. Alfred chuckled, letting the other do as he pleased, both happy and surprised to find him in a much more gentle and sober state. It had indeed been play after all- no malicious intent had driven Ivan to yesterday’s (tonight’s?) actions.

“I’m thirsty,” Alfred croaked, after which Ivan moved up so he could smile down at his partner, stroke the no-longer sweaty locks away from his eyes.

“I will get you something to drink immediately,” Ivan promised, promptly detaching himself from his lover and hurrying away to the kitchen, butt-naked, not even caring.

Alfred blinked at the immediate obedience, carefully rolling onto his back while Ivan was away. He hissed at the ache this caused, but well, what else had he expected? At least he hadn’t actually broken anything. Which reminded him. The boy quickly lifted up the blankets to sneak a peek, finding that indeed, his hips has clear red and blue marks on them. He delicately touched the discoloured skin, a secretive smile playing with his lips. This one, he would remember.

Ivan hurried back inside with a glass of soda, handing it to Alfred, who greedily drank it in one go. Ivan continued kissing him, now paying extra attention to Alfred’s face- his temple, jaw, corner of his mouth, tip of his nose. “Anything else you desire, _moy dorogoy_?” he asked, smile tired yet satisfied. He had gotten what he wanted, now it was time to spoil his lover rotten.

Alfred smiled in return, sweetly. “Wanna watch a movie together?” In an instant, Ivan was off again, returning with a collection of Alfred’s favourite flicks. Alfred patted the mattress next to him, and Ivan slipped under the covers while they decided upon a movie, Alfred loving the way he was held close and lovingly, as if he was the only one to exist in the whole wide world- or at least, in Ivan’s world, and Ivan was the only one in his.


End file.
